The Nicest Thing
by TheGoldenEyes
Summary: They have always loved each other, but none of them dared to tell. They had no idea at all that the other loved them just as much as they loved them. The school talent show changes everything... AxJ AH JPOV. APOV may be added.


**4-4-10 A/N: This is just a short thing I wrote when I heard the song. It's amazing, by the way, listen to it! It's called The Nicest Thing by Kate Nash. Please. It's unique and needs to be heard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or this song. No matter how much I wish, it won't happen. Sadly.  
**

**

* * *

**

**The Nicest Thing**

"Hurry! We need a seat up front, right?" Emmett yelled through the noise of hundreds of parents and students talking and pushed his way through two tiny freshmen.

It was Saturday and the hugely announced talent show was about to begin. It felt like the whole population of Forks was inside the gym in that moment, and everybody tried to get the front seats. Good thing we had Emmett, though, he just pushed the others away, and we managed to get several great seats on the second row. We had all come. Of course, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and I had to come, but also Em, Alice and Edward's mom, Esme, Rose and my own dad, Carlisle, and Bella's father, Charlie.

I grinned subconsciously. We had to see Alice sing. She wouldn't tell anyone what she would sing, apart from Bella, who was supposed to play the violin while Alice sang and played the guitar. That was all we got to know.

Alice was so serious about all this. She had been practicing all the time, and she often stole Bella from Edward. I missed her.

Even if I called this whole group of people - Em, Rose, Bells, Edward and Alice - my best friends, everybody knew Alice was _the_ best friend I had. We had practically been glued together since freshman year of high school, and now, as seniors, nothing had changed. We often cuddled up together at the evenings, watching movies before we split up to go to bed in our separate houses. Good thing we were neighbors. I always picked her up for school, because Emmett took Rose, Edward and Bella, and he had so much junk in his car, that there wasn't space for anyone else.

I loved our small moments. Scratch that, I loved every moment with Alice. She was so bright and happy, and I know I would be lost without her. I would turn into myself and lock everybody out. She was the key.

The only thing that bugged me about our relationship was, that it was purely platonic. Sure, we kissed each others cheeks and that kind of stuff, but it was all friendly. I wished she would see me different.

"_Ugh, I look so _ugly_! My hair won't behave, my skin looks sickeningly pale and the dress won't fit like it did in the shop," she whined, standing in front of the full body mirror. She was wearing a simple, deep forest green dress, that shimmered like trees in the evening, the setting sun reflecting in the small drops of water from the recently fallen rain. The small red glitters of the beads against the green silk made the dress amazing, and I found myself gasping for air. I wondered how I would last throughout the whole prom with this goddess walking around. I stepped up behind her and reacher for her hand._

_She looked down to her left, where my hand had found hers. I squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me in the mirror._

"_Look how it makes your eyes shine," I whispered in her ear, "Look how it blackens you hair even more. Look how it bring out your lovely skin color."_

_She looked at herself again and I think she could see the things I could see. The overwhelming beauty of her deep green eyes, matching the color of the dress, the shiny blackness of her short, spiky hair and the creaminess of her soft skin. Her plump, red lips curled slightly into a small smile and she found my blue eyes in the mirror._

"_Thank you, Jasper," she whispered. I smiled and bent down to press my lips to the soft skin behind her ear. She giggled._

"_C'mon,"_

She was perfect in every aspect. Just perfect.

"Hey, look!" Emmett interrupted my thoughts, as he shoved me with his elbow. I looked up and caught Alice's eyes.

She stood and peeked around a curtain in the back of the stage, sweeping her eyes back and forth until they met mine. Her glossy lips stretched into my favorite smile, the small, shy one. I smiled back and I could see her giggle. She waved with her pinkie and I waved back, not caring one tiny bit of what Emmett saw and could tease me about. Suddenly, she looked back and threw a last glance before she disappeared behind the curtain.

"What's that about, that pinkie-wave-thing?" Edward asked. I looked at him smirked.

"Insider joke," I teased and he shook his head and turned his eyes to the sky. The eyes that looked so much like Alice's, but was several shades lighter.

"Shh," Esme hushed and made a motion towards the stage. The light had been turned off, and the uncharismatic principal was introducing the first "talent". My God. Couldn't the world for once be fair and cut the damn fingers of the kid, Jesus! Edward face looked... not okay. It looked like a mix of anger and sickness. I knew he loved his piano, and I could understand him, when he said that no piano, not even a keyboard, should be mistreated that way.

Emmett laughed his guts out when Jessica and Lauren tried to sing Low by Flo Rida.

More tried to sing, dance and play. Some were pretty decent, but I knew I was better with my guitar than any of them. When would Alice sing? It seemed like forever had passed twice. I found myself in a half coma-like state until I heard the principal speak up again in a bored voice.

"And now the next singer, Alice Evenson, and her violinist, Isabella Swan. Give them a big applause," he rattled off without any excitement.

Emmet whooped loudly as they walked out from the ridiculous curtains. Bella stood in the background, squeezing the violin between her jaw and shoulder. Alice placed herself in the front with a extremely well-known guitar and clad in the most comfy clothes I had ever seen her wear in public, a pair of huge gray sweat pants and a soft, fitted, yellow t-shirt, with big purple letter on the front, reading FUN-SIZED. The evening before, I had said I liked how it looked on her.

"Hey, that's mine," I said to Em, and pointed subtly at the guitar with the brightly colored stickers and black words scribbled all over it. The two largest words were "Jasper" and "Alice". My name was written in Alice's beautiful font, while her name was written in my own messy handwriting.

Emmett looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Hello, captain Obvious. When she couldn't have you playing, of course she would use your guitar," he said in a tone that made me feel unbelievably stupid.

"Oh. And why couldn't I play for her?"

"Sh!" Esme interrupted again. Alice had stopped right in front of the microphone. She smiled shyly again.

"Hey. I'd just like to dedicate this song, that I wrote myself, to someone really special," she said, nearly whispered and looked me straight in the eyes. Her cheeks flamed as she wired up the guitar. "It's called The Nicest Thing."

"I think that's you, man," Em whispered in my ear. Rose whacked his head and I gave her a thankful smile. She just grinned evilly.

"Okay," Alice's voice rung out into the room, and then she began strumming the guitar at the same time as Bella dragged the first note from her violin. Then she opened her mouth and sang.

_All I know is that you're so nice,  
You're the nicest thing I've seen._

Did she sing to me? Did she sing about me?

_I wish that we could give it a go,  
See if we could be something._

She couldn't be singing about me. She had to have just written something, and then dedicated the song, but not the meaning, to me. That's right.

Or could she sing about me?

_I wish I was your favorite girl,  
I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world._

But she is. She had always been my favorite girl. She was my favorite in every aspect of the word. She is the reason that I am, what I am, and that I am in this world. Could she not see?

_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile  
I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style._

She always smiled the best kind of smiles. Those sweet, innocent smiles, the shy ones and the happy ones. They were all perfect. Her style too, though it didn't matter to me what she was wearing. Just like now.

_I wish you couldn't figure me out,  
But you always wanted know what I was about._

I couldn't help but smile. I always knew what she felt, what she was thinking and what she wanted.

_I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset,  
I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met._

Was she upset? I hated seeing her upset, and the rare times she was, I would always be there to comfort her.

I had never forgot the first time I saw her beautiful face. She had been smiling widely, spinning with open arms in the middle of the grass field for soccer, laughing her tinkling laugh at the sun's bright beams on her skin. So beautiful I lost my breath for minutes.

_I wish you had a favorite beauty spot that you loved secretly,  
'Cos it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see._

I'd always loved the small beauty spot behind her ear, and I kissed is as much as I could, always making her giggle.

_Basically, I wish that you loved me,_

She locked eyes with me as she sang that line. Her expression was wistful, like she was saying goodbye to something he loved dearly. But I did. I did love her. Didn't she know?

_I wish that you needed me,  
I wish that you knew when I said two sugars, actually I meant three._

I needed her. Without question. She made me whole.

_I wish that without me your heart would break,  
I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake._

My heart was breaking as she sang. She thought I didn't love her.

And I remembered once we had a fight. I couldn't remember what it was about, but the two days it lasted, I didn't really get any sleep at all.

_I wish that without me you couldn't eat,  
I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep._

I couldn't eat either. Everything seemed so meaningless when she was mad at me.

She was the last thing that came to my mind every night, and often, she appeared in my dreams, of which, we shall not discuss. She had been on my mind constantly since the first time I saw her. Didn't she think I loved her?

_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen._  
_And I wish that we could see if we could be something.  
Yeah, I wish that we could see if we could be something. _

The guitar gave it's last, longing note.

Everything slowed down, went in slow-motion. Emmett whooped louder than before, pumping his fist, yelling, "That's my baby sis!". Everybody around me stood up. I kept sitting down, my ears ringing and my eyes swimming. It sounded like I had been tossed into the sea, but I realized later, that it was the mass of people applauding. All I could do, was to sit and look shocked.

Did she really want all the things she sang about? Did she love me? She would have chosen another song if she didn't want to lead me on, wouldn't she? She had written it herself...

I was suddenly pulled forcefully back to the reality by a big hand slamming into my back.

"Whatcha' sitting there for? Be happy, will ya'?" Emmett's voice boomed though the loud noise. I looked at him for a second.

"Well, I'm gonna'... go," I said quietly, awkwardly. He ignored me, and I was grateful I sat close to the aisle down the middle.

I squeezed my way though the people, walking in a daze the whole way up to the curtain. I didn't know what I would do, I just knew I should do something, so I wound my way behind the curtains to go backstage. And then, suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, she was in front of me and I froze. My angel. She looked like she was about to cry. I just looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and a single tear drew a line from her eyes to her chin. I was still frozen.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to... I just needed to tell," she said and looked down, "or to sing. I'm sorry. God, it's so cliché, the school talent sh- "

I cut her off by pressing my lips roughly to hers. She responded immediately, her soft lips moving gently. Fire seemed to curse though my body, and the shiver she gave made me think she could feel it too.

I deepened the kiss slowly, tasting the sweet taste of her I had dreamed about for years. Her tongue wound around mine sensually, sending all sorts of tingles to my toes. I nibbled her lower lip, making her say some strange moaning sound. Her hands knotted my hair and my arm around her waist drew her closer, as my free thumb caressed her cheek and down her neck. I let my lips follow, trailing small kisses to where shoulder joined neck. I rested my head there, both of my arms around her waist, lifting her up, so her feet left the ground by a good foot, equalizing our heights.

We stood there for a minute, just taking each other in, breathing each other in. I'd always loved the way she smelled, like the air just after the rain had fallen, and roses. Those pale pink ones that smelled so sweet. She tasted like them too.

Then I let her slip slowly though my arms, to stand on the ground again so I could look at her. She smiled. I smiled back.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm no mind reader, and especially not per internet connection, so please review.**

**I will write Alice's POV if you want me to :)**

**See ya  
- Alice.  
**


End file.
